Hetalia children or just trouble
by alvarezsilverpaw.134
Summary: OK so this summary will be crappy its Yaoi the pairs are RusAme,PruCan,FrUk,GerIta,Gripan,AstriHung,SuFin,DeNor,Spamano, HongIce,LietPol,and yes they have babies so don't judge or I will hunt you down and kill you OK.good anyways this is about their and child . There is 2p fandom here,also Ocxoc. You may now read
1. prolonged

**Hello readers this is yaoi and if you don't like my shipping then fuck you and hope you die. Anyways for does who do like them then enjoy. And as well my amazing followers. We also have a visitor and her name is the awesome Natalie. One of my first friend since 6 grade and we still are ps . She calls herself Prussia.* whisper to u * they have the same ego.**

 **Natalie ( Prussia ):Hello awesome readers well your not awesome as me but if you like my shy quiet friend fanfic then your okay. Right Can Can.**

 **Me:Don't call me that. I told you Canada or my name but not that one its emberisng.**

 **Nat(Prussia): okay CANADA*snickering * I'm only teasing but I still don't know why you ship RusAme.**

 **Me:Whatever. I like my shipping so don't judge anyways enjoy. Don't say a word Pruss.**

 **Nat(Prussia):...**

* * *

They are different from us. They're immortals living among us. They battle in wars but they are still humans that have fallen in love. They are countries. Some have fallen in love or has a strong friendship. Then when their love one have cofess to each other there love grew strong,they never thought it could happen. The next generasion happen the child life grew happy and strong. Over the years everything has change.

A girl no older than 7with ashen blond hair and blond tips,her eyes mix with purple and blue-fish color but a bang of hair on the right. Wearing a scarf blue and green color and a grey coat(like Russia)black pants and blue conpact boots. She also has a small strand of hair deifying gravity ( like America) also tall.

"Hey dad,pop's can I go to school like my cousins. "

"WHAT!? Uh...um...Ivan help me out dude!"

"I don't know. Erza you do know you have your father strength da."

"But I really want to go! Please~Dad Pop's."

"Dorogoy,what do you think. Should we let our tiny sunflower go?"

"HEY!I'm not tiny!"Erza yell and made a cute tiny pout crossing her arms.

"Alfred?" A boy that looks like in the young 20-ish with a cowlick which he represent America. The other men sitting on a sofa reading a book with violet eyes,with ashen blond hair with a scarf is Russia himself. Both have a child name Erza Orian Braginsky-Jones. She is seven years old... for now.

"Um...dear,do you think your ready for school?"

"Yes! I'm really hopping you guys say yes ,so please!"

Ivan chuckle as he stared at Alfred."She reminds me of you fedya." Alfred starded crossing his arms and pouted and did glares at him.

"Well she has your looks and that creepy side of you when she's angry" he huffed. Ivan just laugh softly."Nemnogo podsolnechnogo, I you'll be fine to go to school, but you must not use your strength or what your father said when your there da?"

"Da Pop's...so Dad can I please~."she started using her puppy eyes on him while trying to resist he sigh and gave in.

"Fine,but you better behave."she cheer with joy as America attack her with a bear hug. She squeel then stated giggling. Russia also join giving them a hug and Erza started laughing."We love you Erza you know that."said Alfred smiling as Ivan gave her a kiss on her forehead. She laugh a bit more.

"Of course! I love you guys too!"she smiles her Alfred smile.

That is just the beginning of they're life.

* * *

 **Me:Hey guys hope you like it and Pru-Natalie will be her**

 **Pru-Natalie: I'm here I just have a bit of a nose bleed reading a lemon fanfic so don't judge the awesome me.**

 **Me:*rolls eyes at her* I told you . 't. judge. To us it's normal but to the normal people its weird. Any way R &R plz. Hey stop thatsgjshsnsndjxkxmnxdnndbdbsbzjdndjbsnaklaps**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello readers good to see u guys and sorry about that Nat-Prussia was messing with my keyboard.**

 **Nat-Prussia: I said I was sorry.**

 **Me: it's ok anyways hope u like this chapter.**

* * *

7 years later

"Erza,dear why did you punch does boys!?You almost got expelled!" Alfred just sigh and start the engine.

"They bullied me for a while...actually 3 months. They were saying that both my parents are guys and they disapprove of Pops country and me for being half Russian. So I just...wanted to protect you guys from those fucking shithead."

"Language!"

"Sorry,"she whispered.

"Well for starters you should've just told us they were bullying you Erza. Vanya and I are your parents and we care about you and you shouldn't use your strength-"

"I didn't use all my strength just a little."

"Oh so does punching them to the ground almost letting them bleed to death was a little!"Erza started to have a dark aura.

"Yes?"

"Okay your grounded for a week and also we're having world meeting again in two months so behave and also I want you to never do that again. Oh yeah, your going to another school."Erza nodded frowning." Dont worry"he grin"this will be a great highschool for you and you can see your friends and cousins there." She smiled her 'Alfred smile'.

"Thank you Dad. Oh will pop's say anything about the bullying or me" Alfred just shrug.

"Maybe both but mostly the bullying." Just two more months till school is over for summer vacation.

2 months later

Erza was walking near her parents all bubbly to see her friends and family. They enter inside the room she got tackled to the ground with 3 people on the floor. They started laughing, Erza was happy to see her cousin. On her left was a 14 year old girl. Smiling with greenish eyes with long hair above her knees and with brownish hair with a curl on her left, with tan peach skin. Her name is Sherry, and wears a grin and red dress. On the middle was another 14 year old girl,her hair is over her shoulder a little, divided in a one sided criss-cross, with blonde and white hair, with a curl that sticks out. She has light skin, with red-violate name is Alice,wearing red white sweater. And finally on the left another 14 year old girl, her hair is above,straight and divided(evenly) with blonde-chestnut hair,with a curl on her right. Her eyes are close shut but its blue-caramel eyes, with peahish skin. Her name is Sofia who is smiling and wearing a blue green dress.

"Its good to see you Erz." Said Sherry smiling. Her parents are Romano (Lovino) and Spain (Antonio). She's like Spain but never gets mad...hahaha yeah right, make her made she's like Romano 2.

"Kesesese~Star you should say hi to the amazing me." The half albino, Alice, parents are (ex-nation) Prussia (Gilbert) and Canada (Matthew). Her ego is like Prussia although her is like Canada but a bit just rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Erza it's so nice to see you again."Said Sofia,her parents are Germany (Ludwig) and Italy (Feliciano).

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again." Erza giggled. They all got up and went outside since everyone is going to argue in there anyways so what's the 's eyes were covered by a pair of hands.

"Guess who Erz."she smiled as she heard the voice.

"Its nice to see you too...Hallumel." He giggled and hug eachother, she notice Sofia and Sherry talking to each other but what surprise her was seeing Alice and Zene. He has brown-purplelish hair with a curl (like Austria) with greenish eyes and peach skin wearing glasses. He wears a green long sleeve shirt. 'Hallumel' his real nameis Terou that is his middle name. His hair is blonde and brunette (his hair is like Karie from TMNT),greenish-brownish eyes white-peach skin and is wearing a pink polo shirt and parents are Austria (Roderick) and Hungary (Elizabeth). Terou parents are Poland (Feliks) and Lithuania (Toris).

"Yeah it was like totally boring whiteout you Erz." Said Terou as they separated from their hug.

"Hey, it's great to see you again."Erza stated.

"Yeah it was like totally a long time since we saw eachother. Oh did the totally amazing news!" Then Erza remember and started smiling.

"Oh my I almost forgot about that 'sigh' I really needed to see you and my cousins. Oh probably Alice will be a bit more excited."

"Let me guess,...her boyfriend Zene will totally be there." He whispered and Erza laugh a little.

"Yeah, they do have a long distance relationship also theyboth have to deal with their dads." He nodded in understanding, " I also saw them go in the woods" They made small giggles.

" Like what do you think those two are up too." Erza just shrug but still had a smirk on her face .

"Grandpa Francis says that if two people are that they _may_ do something naughty" The just started laughing,but seriously what are they doing.

In the woods...

Two people are laughing,holding hands while on is guiding to their secret spot." Hey Ze," he hum in response," should we tell our parents?" That stop both of them because one they are there and two she ask that question.

"I...don't know. I mean I want to tell them but I also don't want to risk it." She nodded as the started to climb a maple tree and side by side and Alice rest her head on Zene shoulder. What they didn't know was that the world meeting was at a break and four people were watching them. Let's get them up close.

"I can't believe my Awesome daughter is hanging out vith your sissy son."

"Gil come down. They're justfriends eh."

"Really they look cute together!"

" Zhut it I can't hear vhat they're zaing." Stated Austria. Hungary, Canada, Prussia listen closely.

" I don't know either,I mean both our dad's hate each other and so does your mom but more in friendship stile eh."Said Alice

"Yeah it's better to keep it a secret for now" said Zene but he lifted Alice head so she was facing him and she started blushing," hopefully if they do find out they're still let us hang out." She nodded as Zene lean in and kiss her longingly and she back.

" your son is DATING my awesome daughter" stated the ex nation as Canada tried to calm him down.

"Oh he vill dizzcuze about this. He vill be in trouble for not telling us."Said Austria.

"Roderick lets teased them and let them tell us." SaidHungary,Matthew and Gilbert agree as Roderick just sigh and nodded but stop as they heard a gasp/moan. Those have been kissing/making out for while, they separated to take in some oxygen resting their foreheads together and you could see a bite mark on her neck but they didn't saw that yet.

"You know Alice you taste abit of maple syrup." Alice started blushing but then she smirk and whispered.

"Now everyone knows I belong to you."he started blushing and stammer on his words which she stop and started moving away her strands of hair that covers her right eye and making her tense." W-why do you always want to see my right eye eh? It's not that amazing."

"Well for me it is, it's not fair i can only see your left eye instead of both. I like even if it changes color all the time. Now open it please." His statement made her (both) eyes two open and blush. Her right eye always changes two red then blueish-violet every 10 seconds."There now I can see both your amazing eyes" he kissed her forehead as she giggled and rested her head on his chest." I love you Alice." She blush but smile.

"I love you too." The 4 that were spying on them gasp at what they heard. Roderick and Gilbert wanted to rip each other droughts out...letharly. While Elizabeth and Matthew just smiled seeing they're child said." We better head back."

"Ja let's hurry" said Zene as the two gotten down, and started holding hands heading back, never noticing the 4 heading back inside. Let's say both kids got grounded but when thay saw the mark on her neck, but they pretty much didn't care since it was okay.

* * *

 **Me: Hope you like it and also they're staying in new York since the school is they're.**

 **Nat-Prussia: *sobbing in the corner about her anime*Why, why did you do this to me Attack on Tittan.**

 **Me:*hugging her cuz ik* it's ok Natalie. Next chapter coming soon. I'm not a pillow* Nat-Prussia sleeping and cuddling her* this is embarrassing.**

 **Little Sister:*She notice them* Hehe all your friends are so wierd they keep on using you as a pillow or stuff toy or something.*took a picture in phone and laughing***

 **Me: send it and I'll turn to 2p iggy.**

 **Little sis: no you won't you wove me**

 **me:*smirk and took out a knife that had a spider on it***

 **Little sis: *scream* don't let that thing eat me***

 **Me: I win R &R. Come back his harmless.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I have been busy with school and family and I think I should put on mini chapters which will show some of my OC and the ships life together and-**

 **BOOO!**

 **ME: AHHH! RUSSIA STOP SNEAKING ON ME ALL THE TIME!**

 **RUSSIA(Itzel): sorry but its fun to see your reaction da?**

 **ME: NO! anyways everyone say hello to my friend Itzel also russia my friend.**

 **IT-RUSSIA:Hello hope you like Cani's fanfic and you better* somites scary aura***

 **ME: * Hits her head* Dont scare my readers pute(bitch=french)**

 **IT-RUSSIA: *Rubs her head* Sorry but i like it. its fun scaring peaple and you know i have a record to hold. And FUCK U! DONT MAKE ME TELL FRANCE U CURSE**

 **ME: * GASP* YOU WOULDNT DARE BITCH*SMILE***

 **IT-RUSSIA: TRY ME!* SMILES THEN BOTH STARTS LAUGHING***

 **ME: Yeah you ahaha wouldn't like that eagther* starts calming down* we both be dead.**

 **IT-RUSSIA: Yeah well anyways, enjoy this mini-chapter while you wait for the real one**

 **ME: ENJOY!**

* * *

One sunny and happy day...

"HEY DON'T TOUCH THAT... WAIT LET THAT GO ALICE!"

Okay maybe not so lets get close in on the **Beilschmidt-williams** family and her daughter. In a warm cozy cabin in the woods in Canada( A/N yeah i know it sounds a bit weird.) As Canada and Prussia tries to catch their daughter who is 7 years old...except she is holding a sword and swinging around and slicing everything around hitting Prussia again. Alice start heading to the living room jumping on the couch.

"Alice please come down, your going to get hurt."

Alice starts giggling"No,"she said"this is fun,catch if you can."she started heading towards the front door when Prussia block her. Alice drop ' _her'_ sword and slide under the Prussian, while the Canadian was caught instead, both tumble down one another.

" **ALICE VOCHAN Beilschmidt-williams! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!,"** said Matthew as he got of from Gilbert. Alice stop immediately, her 'mother' never yelled unless his **really** mad.

"Y-yes mom,"said Alice walking back to them shaking.

"You are grounded young lady, you could've hurt yourself."

"I'm sorry mom and papa, i didn't mean to make you worried." she whisper

Sigh."It's okay sweety just dont do that again." said Matthew

"Ok but papa told me about his pirate day so I wanted to use his sword im sorry," said Alice as she went back to they're house. Canada looked at his husband giving him the look and Prussia made a nervous chuckle scratching the back of his head.

"Your sleeping on the couch tonight."

"V-vhat aww come on birdie, I juzt vanted our kid to know how awsome her papa is." explained Gillbert but Matthew just ignore him heading back inside while the prussian tries to persuade him to sleep in their bed

* * *

 **So what do you guys think**

 **It-Russia: Oi i think the cookies you bake are ready.**

 **Me: Ok coming. So I hope you enjoy that. Plz review. Alright help me with the cookies.**


End file.
